bumblopediafandomcom-20200214-history
A Plan to Save the Bumble Kingdom
A Plan To Save The BumbleKingdom (APTSTBK), is a BumbleStory by Speedlion. Plot Search for the Nerbs The story started out with Speedy, Chris and JK discussing the small civil war the Bumble Kingdom was caught up in. Speedy, coming to the conclusion that the two parties in the civil war need a common enemy, thought it best to make the Nerbs the common enemy. Inevitably, Speedy dragged JK and Chris with him in a search for Nerbs. They first went to JC, where the four of them found a Nerb, chased it, only to see him escaping on a pony. The four go after the Nerb with other ponies, but JC didn't leave before warning two of his friends: Tuti and Hayzer. The six, all on ponies, go after the Nerbs, even after the Nerb enters the forbidden grounds of the BumbleKastle. The underground passage Speedy discovers that the Nerb entered a hidden, underground passage and the six enter, leaving the hatch that gave entry to it open. Fwoosh also finds the entry by chance, enters it and, while the six ones searching for Nerbs can't find any, she encounters a Nerb almost right away. However, they are hostile toward her and after the Nerbs are able to disable her fire powers, she runs away, taking the exact same path the six Nerb-seekers took. In the end, all get taken prisoner by the Nerbs. Dub does a proposal While behind bars, Dub comes in and does a proposal: why don't we be the common enemy? They all agree and are once again set free, to attack the Bumble Kingdom. Fwoosh sets the KastleGarden on fire, while JC, Q, FFF, Brawler, DM, PG, Mustachio, SamSal, Frostria, Scruffy and SBR watch in shock how she does that. FFF rushes to stop her, but is stopped on his turn by Speedy. A fight ensues, in which JC and SamSal also get caught up, but eventually, Speedy and JC get away, while SamSal and FFF lay beaten on the ground. Meanwhile, Dub has taken JC, Q, Brawler, DM, PG, Mustachio, Scruffy and SBR prisoner, with aid from his Nerbs, missing Frostria, SamSal and FFF. Fwoosh tells Frostria about the plan and they split up right after that. Swifty's Resistance Group Seeing that the Kingdom is in a state of chaos and knowing who the ones are that caused that chaos, Swifty gathers people to fight off this new, sudden threat. He, Retro, Nitro, Werekitty, Ziggy, Sakra, Strawberry, Shonic, Nazca and Panda split up in three groups to find the ones that are causing this chaos. Sakra, Werekitty and Nazca encounter a bunch of Nerbs and have difficulty defeating them, when Frostria helps out, defeating most single-handedly. At the same time, Shonic, Panda, Swifty and Retro witness how Crimson and Fwoosh begin their elemental fight. Guardian vs. Guardian As she is burning parts of the Kingdom to the ground, Fwoosh encounters Crimson and another fight is born. But as Crimson already mentioned during their fight, Earth is slightly superior to Fire and the outcome isn't surprising either. Crimson wins. But Crimson doesn't get a chance to celebrate her victory. Speedy rushes to Crimson's help and Crimson seems to be losing the fight when the Wind Guardian, then still unknown, comes in to take out Speedy within a few seconds, without being seen. Meanwhile, SamSal and FFF, who are now wandering around the KastleGarden, encounter Thy, TheMobian's brother. The Shadow Emperor joins the fight Speedy wakes up only to find himself eye-to-eye with The Shadow Emperor, who demanded an explanation for Speedy's doing. After Speedy denied to say anything, ShadEmp proceeded to take his special Speed Guardian power, when Frostia, Sakra, Nazca and Werekitty appear, with Frostia attacking ShadEmp, only to be counterattacked by Werekitty, revealing her status as Wind Guardian of the Hidden Four, starting a battle that is quickly interrupted by Dub, who knocks out Werekitty and begins to duel ShadEmp. In the meantime, Speedy and Frostia are beginning to fight Werekitty and Crimson. Sakra and Nazca defeated Dub's Bumbles and charged at the newly arrived JK, only to be called back by ShadEmp and the team retreated via Shadow teleportation. History A Plan To Save The Bumble Kingdom's history is littered with hiatuses. It started out on August 28th 2011 as a rather silly story. Like a lone traveller, exploring a whole new continent, it didn't exactly now which way to go. This can be seen when looking at the first few chapters. After six parts, APTSTBK was put on hiatus in September 2011 for three months and was almost forgotten, when it was revived in early January 2012. It went back into hiatus after Chapter 50, in April 2012. It was shortly revived in June 2012, but went back into hiatus in the same month. Finally, Speedlion came back to the story in October 2012. Only after the last hiatus, did Speedlion start to see this story and the series surrounding it, as a serious project. Trivia To be added. External Links A Plan To Save The BumbleKingdom Category:BumbleStories Category:Official Timeline Category:Guardian Timeline